


Hush now my baby

by AriDesert



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale singing, Fluff, Sleepy Crowley, being sung to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Aziraphale sings Crowley to sleep





	Hush now my baby

A while after the pair had managed to fool Heaven and Hell into leaving them alone, Crowley was lounging in the back of the shop, drinking while he waited for Aziraphale to finish dealing with the few customers left before closing up for the day.

Swirling the liquid in his cup, mesmerized by the way the light played in the surface Crowley fell into a sleepy sort of trance. That was how Aziraphale found him 15 minutes later, glass on the floor, sprawled across the sofa with a vacant look on his face.

“Crowley?” 

That seemed to shake Crowley out of his trance, just a little bit.

“Mmm, sorry angel, must’ve uhm… must’ve nodded off for a minute.” 

Aziraphale smiled softly, pulling a little blanket off from the back of the sofa and draped it over Crowley. The demon wriggled into a more comfortable spot and closed his eyes.

Aziraphale picked up a book and settled into his chair, humming softly under his breath. Crowley cracked his eyes open to watch his angel for a moment, wriggling around some more.

_ “Hush now my baby, be still love don’t cry.”  _

The sound of Aziraphale singing relaxed Crowley so much he felt like he was melting into a puddle of very content goo.

_ “Sleep as you’re rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I’ll be with you when you dream.” _

Crowley fell asleep, rocked by the sweet rhythm of Aziraphale’s song. 


End file.
